


Guardian

by anditsbritt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, i don't even know what to put in here, mention of character death?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditsbritt/pseuds/anditsbritt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird events start to happened around the town of Silas, and while Laura seems to find herself in those situations, she also has to deal with a mysterious woman saving her every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

_October 3rd, 2001_

These were the types of days that Laura loved. They would wake up at the crack of dawn, Laura would groggily put on her outfit for the day while her mom made breakfast and her father packed their picnic lunch for the afternoon. They would typically eat their healthy breakfast in silence because Laura would be a bit cranky at five in the morning, but when they finally left the house and started the road trip to _their_ spot. It was a long drive for the family, but they didn’t mind, in fact after a quick nap a six year old Laura didn’t mind either.

It was their annual hike that they looked forward too every year. The Hollis family loved being outdoors, taking frequent hikes, going swimming, and biking wherever they could. However, they only did this hike once every year, their reasoning being that it was a long drive to even get to the trail and Laura often became antsy while sitting in a car for long periods of time. It was her parent's job to try and keep her mind busy while they were on their way.

“ Alright Monkey, what game should we play first?” It was about two hours into the car drive and they had one more to go. Laura had just waken from her nap and was raring to go.

“ What about eye spy mommy, I love that one!” Laura sat up in her booster seat so she could get a clear view out of the car window. At six years old she was still too small to sit in the car without aid to keep her in place, she hated sitting in the uncomfortable thing but it did come with a cup holder attached to it so she didn’t complain, much.

The mother figure turned around and beamed at her daughter. “ Okay Sweetie, you can go first.” She turned back around and gave a smile to her husband.

Laura looked out the window and tried to pick out something that her mom wouldn’t be able to guess. She watched as the many trees went buy, rocks, even some deer, but as she tried to look deeper in the forest as they drove by she noticed something else running between the trees. She brought her face closer to the window and scrunched her eyes to try and see whatever it was. Once she figured out what exactly it was, Laura was confused at first but didn’t think anything of it. She was six years old, she didn’t know what was typically in a forest and what wasn’t. That’s one of the things you learn when you’re seven.

“ Okay mommy, I’m ready.” Laura couldn’t help but feel confident about her pick as she continued to look out her window and watch it run in the forest. “ I spy with my little eye, something that is black.”

It took her mother a few moments before making her first guess. “ Laur, you sure must have picked a good one. There isn’t a lot of things in a forest that are black.”

Laura couldn’t help but giggle. It was still running, keeping up with the car. Laura was starting to worry that it was going to get tired.  
“ Is it a type of bug?” The older women turned to look at Laura, who was still beaming about her pick.

“ Eww, no ma’ma. It’s not a bug!”

Laura’s mother noticed her daughter was transfixed on something that was in the forest, so she turned back around in her seat and tried to figure out was her daughter was seeing. She waited another five minutes before finally giving up, she saw nothing.

“ I think you win on this one Laura, I give up.”

Laura clapped her hands and bounced up and down in her seat. “ It was a big black cat, mommy. Can’t you see it?”

Both her parents couldn’t help but smile at their young daughter’s imagination. She would always come up with silly stories for her parents, so saying that there was a big black cat was not out of the ordinary for Laura.

“ See, it’s running in the forest, mommy! It’s trying to keep up with the car.”

“ Oh yes, I see it. It’s beautiful!” The older women said to satisfy her daughter.

“ I think we should take a pit stop so it can rest, it’s been running for a long time.”

Laura’s dad chuckled as he conveniently noticed the sign for a gas station coming up. His daughter always came up with insane reason for them to stop. Both parents knew their daughter had a small bladder and would come up with any excuse for a pit stop.

“ Okay, Laura. There’s a gas station coming up, do you think you can wait for a couple minutes.”

“ I can, but I don’t know if the cat can.” Laura took her eyes off the window for a moment to see her parents whisper something to each other. After a minute they finally pulled the car over and Laura let out a sigh of relief.

As Laura turned her attention back to the forest through the window she noticed that the large black cat was now running towards the car. Her eyes went wide as she noticed how beautiful the cat was and just how graceful it was when it ran.

“ Look mommy, look daddy! It’s the cat-”

Laura was cut off by an enormous impact to the front of the car and a deafening sound that made Laura cringe. As the impact traveled through the car she noticed both her parents heads whipped back by the force. She noticed a loud crack but didn’t know what it had come from. As Laura felt her body lift up from the force and her head whip back as well, hitting the head rest, she looked out one last time and saw the satin black panther at her window. She closed her eyes and couldn’t remember what happened next.

* * *

_October 3rd, 2015_

Laura dreaded waking up on this day every year. A day that use to only mean good things, now represented a day of sadness. Every October third since she was seven was spent doing the exact same thing. She would eat her healthy breakfast, go to school/work, give her dad a call, and then visit her mother's grave. It was always such a somber day, but Laura didn’t mind, this day deserved to be nothing but sad.

Laura had mindlessly made her way through the exact breakfast she made every year, and didn’t even remember her bike ride to work. She locked it up and then made her way up the stairs to the newspaper outlet. She sat down at her desk and rested her elbows on the wooden piece of furniture. She buried her head in her hands before letting out a loud sigh. Laura knew the accident happened fourteen years ago, but this day never got any easier for the women.

“ Laura, you okay?” Laura lifted her head and saw the tall redhead approach her desk with a worried look on her face. The two women had some sort of relationship going on but neither one of them had actually made anything official. They would go out for dinner, watch movies together, have very non pg-13 kisses that eventually lead to other things, but neither one had the guts to actually say it was a relationship.

“ I’m fine- I’ll be fine.”

Danny approached Laura and placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder. “ Okay, well boss told me to tell you to meet him in his office in five. Should I tell him you’re busy or…?”

Laura sighed. “ No, I’ll be there.”

Danny nodded to Laura before giving her a sad smile and walking away. She noticed the tall redhead peak her head through the office of the boss before shutting it , walking out and down the stairs. Laura quite envied Danny’s superiority at the newspaper company, she was the boss’s assistant so she was basically able to come and go when she wanted. 

Five minutes later, Laura gathered up her multiple pages of notes and headed to the large office. She knocked before walking in and seeing the large man sitting in his office chair, like usual.

“ Laura, please have a seat.” She did as she was told and sat in the very uncomfortable chair. She took a quick glance around the room and took note at how incredibly dull it was. Laura thought it fit the man’s personality.  
“ Ms. Hollis, do you know why I asked you in here this morning?”

Laura raised an eyebrow, still looking at the man. She personally thought he just asked a stupid question, how could she know why he wanted her in here when he literally never talked to anyone but his assistant. She unfortunately had to answer him to not make him upset. “ No.”

She watched as the man sat up straighter in his chair. “ I don’t think it comes to anyone’s surprise when I tell you that your stories in the paper have become a bit dull.”

Laura tried not to look offended. “ What do you mean, I just had that incredible story about the localized rain of spiders. That was hard hitting stuff.”

“ It was clearly also false.” Laura watched as the man shook his head, not pleased.

“ I was there when it happened, why would I lie about something like that?” Laura hated when people claimed she was lying when clearly she was not.

The man stood up and walked over to the door. “ I didn’t tell you to come here so we could argue, Ms. Hollis.” He put his hand on the doorknob. “ I told Danny to tell you to come here because I wanted to give you a chance.” Laura had to twist her body to be able to make eye contact with the large man. “ I am giving you one last chance. If you don’t have an intriguing story by the time Friday rolls around, I have to let you go. There are other journalist out there that are dying to have the chance that you have.”

Laura furrowed her brow as she watched her boss twist the doorknob and open his office door. She took the hint and stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked out the room. 

“ Report back to me by noon on Friday and we’ll talk about your story.” Laura didn’t bother to look back as she heard her boss shut his door. It was clear to the woman that she didn’t have to be here for the rest of the day, so she packed up her things and headed out the door. She began biking the long ride to the grave while trying to think about what story she could write that would not get her fired from her job. 

 

* * *

Laura placed her blanket down to make the ground more comfortable and sat, facing the tombstone that was before her. It still made her heart ache every time she read her mom’s name etched into it. She looked down at her hands, picked at some dry skin that was starting to develop, and sighed. Every year she made the same promise to herself when she was sitting on this blanket on this very day. Every year she broke that promise and wasn’t able to figure out what had happened that day. She would ask her dad every year, but he never wanted to talk about it for obvious reasons. She eventually stopped asking a couple years ago.

“ It’s been another year, mom, and I still haven’t figured it out yet.” Laura closed her eyes and brought herself back to that dreaded day. She remembered playing eye spy with her mother, she remembered pulling over so she could pee on the side of the road or something. What she couldn’t remember was how she had been dragged out from the car. How her body had ended up being dragged from the car wreckage before it had exploded. The police had claimed that Laura had unbuckled herself and got away, just not remembering when she had done it. Laura knew for a fact that was false, she couldn't ever figure out how to unbuckle that stupid booster seat, especially when she was younger. “ I still don’t understand why that car had to hit ours.”

Laura wiped away her tears before standing up and folding her blanket back up. Her visits got shorter with each passing year because she just couldn’t bare to stay any longer than necessary. She still felt horrible that her mom had passed away because she wanted to stop on the side of the road. Laura couldn’t help but still think it was her fault that they were there at that specific time.

“ Bye mom, I love you.” Laura straightened the flowers she had left on top of the gravestone before bending over and kissing the rock, then walking away.

 

* * *

It was later on in the day when Laura finally reached her house. She locked her bike up in the back alley of her apartment when the sky began to open up and rain drops started to fall on her head. She slung her backpack over her back before starting to run to the entrance of her apartment complex. As she opened the door she heard a large bang come from a building that was across from where she lived.

_‘What the_ ’...Laura thought before curiously running across the street. The rain was pouring on her and her grey sweater was not doing a very good job at keeping her dry.

She tried to open the door to the building, that happened to be an insurance company office, but it was locked. She made notice of the time, it was eight pm, and immediately thought it was strange that the building was locked up when it didn’t close till nine. Being the tiny journalist she had always been destined to be, she jogged behind to the back of the building and climbed the fire escape that all buildings had around town. When she reached the door to the second floor she quietly turned the doorknob and was relieved to find out it was unlocked.

Laura tiptoed into the building and was immediately greeted by loud shuffling coming from another room. She looked around the room where she had entered and noticed that all the lights were turned off in the entire building and it felt eerie. Before entering the other room where the noise had come from, Laura took the backpack off her shoulders and took out the bear spray that was kept in there just in case. She slung the pack back on and walked towards the room, pointing the bear spray in front of her.

“ He-hello?” Laura finally entered the room and screamed when she realized what exactly was the scene that was in front of her. Before she could do anything about it she noticed a shadow coming from the corner of the room, she held down the button to release the bear spray, only to find that it was infecting her more than the other person in the room.

“ You killed-” Laura was interrupted by several of her coughs. “ These people.” She blindly pointed to the three people that were laying on the floor, puddles of blood surrounding each of them. She kept rubbing at her eyes and was finally able to open them to see a women, not affected whats so ever by the spray. Laura couldn’t help but be transfixed for a moment. This woman was stunning, she was wearing leather pants, a black top, and heels that made her legs look spectacular. The other woman's hair was black and reminded Laura of satin, it made the smaller girl have some sort of deja vu, but she couldn’t think of what reminded her of this exact moment. 

It finally occurred to Laura that she was in the same room as a potential killer, her father would not be proud by the lack of her safety skills. “ I’m calling 911!” Laura reached for her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She hesitated, being distracted by the other woman's voice.

“ Go ahead Cupcake, I’m not the culprit you're looking for.” Laura watched as the mysterious woman raised her hands in a defence looking nature. “ Just trying to be the good guy.”

“ And how am I supposed to believe that when you were the only one in here before I came in?”

The other woman just shrugged before opening the window that was in the room. She put one leg out the window and made a point to look at Laura before saying “ Guess you’re just going to have to trust your gut, Cupcake.” She then jumped out the window.

Laura ran over to to see if she was alright. It was quite a drop from the second floor to the ground, there was no way anyone could survive a fall like that. However, when she looked down there was no sight of her. Dazed and confused Laura dialed 911 and waited for the police to come.

* * *

_October, 4th, 2015_

It was five thirty-seven pm and Laura hadn't been asleep for over twenty-four hours. The night before she had waited for the police to come and the whole process took longer than she had liked. When they had arrived she was understandably taken back to the police station for questioning. She was later let go because video surveillance that belonged to the insurance company had showed that four people had entered that building between seven-thirty and eight. Two had come together, they were in the building for a total of twenty minutes before the other person had showed up, the other person being that mysterious girl. Only about a minute after she showed up the two others had left, showing signs of blood on their clothing. It was then that Laura showed up and saw the girl. She was in questioning for about five hours before she was able to leave. When she headed home the last thing she felt like she was able to do was sleep, so instead she took out her notebook and tried to make a compelling story about what had happened to her that night. She had to get something good out of that horrible day, and if she could get a news story out of it than she would consider herself golden.

Her story kept coming back to that woman. Her body, her voice, her silk like hair. Something about her had seemed too familiar, yet she still couldn’t pinpoint on what exactly it was. The woman had told Laura to trust her gut on when she accused her of being the one to kill. Laura’s gut was telling her many things that night. It was telling her that she was stupid for even going in there, that she has to tell her dad that her bear spray had some sort of defect since it didn’t work on the other girl, but mainly her gut feeling was that the girl didn’t do it, she didn’t know why she felt that way, but she just did. She was up all night trying to think of where exactly she had seen or heard of this girl before and trying to piece together a puzzle for her writing.

At five thirty-seven on October fourth, Laura sat in a restaurant with Danny, completely exhausted. Danny had ordered them both a drink, however, she was the only one drinking.

“ You had an exciting day yesterday, huh.” Danny was trying to make light of the conversation.

Laura shrugged. “ I guess you could say that.”

Danny frowned before taking another sip of her drink. “ Listen, I’m sorry for what boss said. For what it’s worth I think you’re writing is great, he’s just under a lot of pressure from competitors.” 

“ Yeah, well I’m not too worried about my position at the paper. I’m writing about the murders, what I saw, what I thought. If he doesn’t find that intriguing then I don’t want anything to do with that crummy paper anyways.”

Danny nodded, noting the sadden expression on Laura’s face since yesterday. “ I know why you were upset yesterday, it was the anniversary of your mother’s death, wasn’t it.”

Laura just nodded. They had talked about that moment once, Laura didn’t think Danny remembered. 

“ After I seen you so down yesterday at the outlet I went out and bought you flowers, when I came back you were gone.” Danny reached out for Laura’s hands and held them on the table. The tall redhead really did feel bad about Laura’s unfortunate events from the day before. “ I was going to bring them to your apartment but I figured you just wanted to be alone. Now that I know you witnessed that _scene_ I regret not going. I should’ve been there, I could’ve protected you.”

Laura sighed, giving Danny’s hands one last squeeze before letting go. Danny was very protected of Laura, sometimes it even felt like she smothered her, it was one very big flaw that Danny portrayed.

“ I’m still alive, aren’t I.” It came out as more of a snap then Laura meant it to be. “ Shit, I’m sorry Danny, things are just weird right now.” Laura’s head was throbbing, she still couldn’t get the mysterious woman out of her thoughts.

“ It’s alright, I completely understand.” Danny was now frowning, trying to distract herself and fix the necklace that was around her neck. 

Laura sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She was incredibly tired and the last place she wanted to be was anywheres but her bed.

“ Danny, do you think we could do this some other time. I’m not really in the mood for the whole dinner thing.” Laura watched as Danny just nodded. Both girls placed their jackets back on, Danny placed a couple bills to pay for the drinks on the table, and then they walked out.

“ Do you want me to walk you back home?” It really was an honest question coming from Danny.

Laura started to walk the other way. “ No it’s alright, I can handle my own.” She waved a goodbye to Danny before walking in the opposite direction and making her way home. It was about a ten minute walk home, she didn’t mind having the time to think.

Except the only thing she could think about was that woman. She was constantly on her mind and it was starting to slowly drive her mad. Laura knew she had seen that women before, she just needed to find out where.

She was walking through the back alley to her apartment when she heard the sound coming from behind her. She hesitantly looked back and saw a younger man walking behind her. Laura automatically got a bad feeling and started to run to the front of her building. However, the man was faster and caught her from behind. He pinned her to the brick building and stared into her face. Laura tried to break free but the man had at least fifty pounds on her, plus her bear spray was in her bag which was tossed aside when the man had grabbed her.

“ Let go of me.” Laura was speaking through gritted teeth as she kept her face as far away from his as she could. She was now starting to regret not walking home with Danny, she was also thinking about how unlucky she was these past few days.

“ And what will you do? Use your bear spray on me?” The male stroked her neck and let out a murmur. Laura could feel his breath on her neck when she heard another thump come from the alley. She opened her eyes and saw the mysterious woman from the night before walking towards them. This time she was wearing black jeans instead of leather pants, a black shirt and a leather vest. The outfit made Laura feel like she was going to faint, Laura then realized that she had to keep her priorities in order and not focus on the very attractive woman but instead focus on the situation and try to get away. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the woman's smooth voice. 

“ We don’t kill the targets.” This sentence caught the man’s attention so he let go. Laura was frozen in fear, she didn’t know what the woman meant by ‘targets’.

All the young male did was laugh before walking towards the woman.

“ And I bet you’re already in deep for losing those airheads.” Laura put two and two together and realized that she was talking about the killings in that building.

“ It was an accident, how was I supposed to know someone was going to have a papercut while I was in there. You know how I act with fresh blood around.”

Everything that happened next was a complete blur.

The young male turned and launched himself towards Laura at record speed. He was close to getting at her before the woman tackled him. She gave him a few blows to the head before she quickly got up and ran towards Laura.

“ Trust me.” The woman placed her hand towards Laura, insisting that she take it. Not having many other options Laura took it and both woman were off before Laura could understand what was happening. 

* * *

Not even two minutes later Laura was in another apartment across town. It was the nicest apartment she had ever had the pleasure of being in. It was large with a nice balcony, and had three bedrooms. Laura liked the apartment, it impressed her. What didn’t impress her was not knowing what was going on and how the hell they got to this location so fast. 

“ Stay here for one second, I promise to explain everything in a minute.” Laura just nodded as she watched the woman walk to a room and talk to somebody that was in it. After a quick few exchanges the woman came back out with two other red heads in tow. The two redheads sat on either side of Laura on the couch while the dark haired girl stayed standing with her arms crossed.

“ First thing’s first, my name is Lafontaine. I prefer them/their pronouns, got it?”

Laura nodded, understanding completely.

“ Great, now this is my girlfriend, Perry.” They gestured to the taller red haired girl who had a large smile on her face. Laura also made note of her interesting fashion choices, they sure were...different.

“ And I’m Carmilla.” Laura’s attention went immediately to the woman who had saved her that day. She had a straight face which made it hard for Laura to read. She finally found out the name of the woman she had been thinking about for the past twenty-four hours.

“ Okay Lafontaine, Perry, Carmilla, can someone please explain to me what’s going on.”

Perry stood up and went to the kitchen area without saying a word, it looked like she was making some tea.

“ Don’t mind Perry, she likes to believe everything is normal, which clearly they are not.” Lafontaine was speaking but Laura’s eyes hadn’t moved off of Carmilla. She was now making her way to sit by Laura.

Shaking her head and trying to clear her thoughts, Laura ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down. “ Can someone explain to me what happened back there!”

“ That was my brother.” Carmilla began to speak, her words enhancing Laura. “ That scene you witnessed yesterday was bad. You really shouldn’t have went in that building.”

Laura sighed. Great another person who was going to try and be overprotected, just like her father and Danny. “ I can make decisions on my own, I’m even glad that I went in there cause now I have a good story for the paper.”

Lafontaine almost choked, trying to hold back her laughter, while all Carmilla did was roll her eyes.

“ I don’t care about your stupid fucking paper, Laura. What I do care about is now having one more person I have to continuously save because my mother and brother now have reason to kill you. If you weren't being such a naive little girl none of this would be happening.” Carmilla didn’t care that it came out as a spat.

Laura couldn’t lie, that hurt. The paper was her life, she loved writing and being able to affect people based on her excellent journalism skills. Who was this girl to tell her otherwise.

“ That paper is my life, and I am doing my fair share of saving people from the raining spiders, or the side effects of psychotropic fog. If it wasn’t for me people wouldn’t know about those types of things.” Laura was huffing, getting upset that no one took her work seriously. She watched as Carmilla angrily sighed before getting up and walking out of the apartment.

It was now Lafontaine’s turn to sigh. It wasn’t too often that they had to explain their unique situation about Carmilla, but explaining to Laura was going to be important.

“ Laura, you have to understand that what I’m about to tell you is one hundred percent true, and you just have to let me finish. Alright?”

Laura just nodded.

“ Carmilla was there at the crime scene yesterday. She had arrived after her mom and brother, she was too late to save those innocent people, her own family was the ones that killed them. Then you showed up and Carmilla looked like the suspect, but you didn’t freak out overley too much, because deep down you knew Carmilla didn’t do it.”

Laura was taken aback by how accurate all this was sounding.

“ Are you wondering how she knew your name before you ever said, or how you some how know her but can’t seem to figure that out.”

Laura was silent, she was speechless. She just didn’t know what to say.

“ She’s the one that saved you from that car accident fourteen years ago, Laura. She’s the reason you were dragged away from the car and weren't in it when the fire started.”

Laura’s eyes were wide. She didn’t know how Lafontaine knew about all this. “ I don’t remember anyone pulling me out.”

“ Think back, Laura. Do you remember seeing any sort of animal?”

Laura nodded. “ There was a deer. I remember seeing deer.”

“ Think harder Laura, there was something else there.”

Laura shut her eyes and thought back to that day. A lot of it was a blur, a lot of it she had blocked out for obvious reasons, but she did have the memories that her dad use to tell her when she asked. He would always claim that Laura imagined a large cat that day and when she strains her thought she can remember a faint memory of an animal with soft eyes looking at her.

“ There was a cat?” It came out more of a question than Laura intended it to be.

“ Yes, and that cat was Carmilla.”

It weirded Laura out how Lafontaine could say that aloud so easily.  
“ How could she be a cat? That’s impossible.”

Lafontaine leaned forward, resting their elbows on their thighs. “ She’s a vampire, instead of a bat she turns into a panther.”

Laura eyes went wide before her head went fuzzy and she blacked out.

It wasn’t for another three hours before she awoke again.

 

* * *

Carmilla walked back into the apartment and noticed there was silence. She expected to be bombarded with question, and even some bickering coming from Laf and Perry, instead there was silence. She noticed Laura wasn’t in the room and panicked that she had left before she had gotten to explain.

“ Where is she?” Carmilla asked as she walked over to the kitchen where Lafontaine and Perry were cooking. She propped herself on the counter, earning a glare from Perry.

“ Carmilla, you know there’s a rule about sitting on the counter, it’s unsanitary.” Carmilla rolled her eyes before jumping down.

“ Laura fainted when I told her you were a vampire. She’s in the room sleeping, she could probably use it based on how tired she looked.”

Carmilla nodded to herself before noticing a sharp pain coming from her stomach. She lifted her shirt and saw a slash across her pale skin. She was about to shrug it off before Perry turned around and saw the deep cut, Will must have slashed her with something when she had tackled him earlier.

“ Carmilla!”

“ I’m fine, don’t worry. This is barely a scratch for a vampire.” Carmilla mumbled before going into the fridge and taking out a packet of blood. She poked a hole for a straw and took a few sips, earning interesting looks from Perry like she always did. “ Perry, relax. We’ve been living together for over a year, it’s no big deal.”

Perry put down the wooden spoon she was using to cook with. “ I need some fresh air.” She walked out onto the balcony and closed the screen door behind her.

“ It’s Perr, what do you expect. Everything has to be ‘normal’.” Lafontaine winked at Carmilla who just shrugged.

“ How long has she been out?” Carmilla asked, leaning against the counter, watching Lafontaine cook.

“ Close to three hours.”

Carmilla sighed before finishing her blood packet and throwing the end result in the garbage. “ I better be there when she wakes.” Carmilla once again rolled her eyes for a dramatic effect. She walked over to the closed door Laura was behind, opening it quietly and and making her way to the chair that was also in the room. She couldn’t help but stare at Laura and think back to the day of the accident.

***

It was a clear sunny day. She had decided to go for a hunt in the woods, alone. The complicated problems with her family had started to form and she didn’t want anything to do with them, she wanted to be the good guy for once.

She was running through the forest, feeling the grass hit her paws, and hearing the twigs snap as she ran on them. She always loved that feeling, the feeling of being free, nobody being able to hold her back. She was running when she saw the car, she was running when she felt the sickening feeling in her gut start to form, the feeling that was never good. She knew something was going to happen, she didn’t know what or when, but she had to stick with the car, so she tried her best to stay with the fast moving vehicle while running between the trees.

Carmilla remembered feeling tired. Her lungs were gasping, her paws stinging from running on sharp twigs, but she had to keep up, she just had too. That’s when she got a break and the car stopped on the side of the road, that’s also when she noticed the truck coming towards the stopped car. She immediately started running to try and somehow stop it, or even get the people out, but she was too late. She made eye contact with the little girl before the pickup truck made contact with the small car. She single handedly watched as the little girls big hazel eyes blacked out and her body went limp. She remembered sirens in the background, she knew she didn’t have much time before the first responders came, so she flung her large cat formed body into the car window and broke the glass. She chewed on the seat belt so it would let the little girl free, and she carried her out by the collar of her shirt. Carmilla remembered seeing the flashing lights, so she placed the little girl far away from the car and ran back into the forest. She watched from afar as the first responders did their job, immediately aiding to the girl and the others inside the car. They managed to pull out her dad, but as they were about to pull out Laura’s mother the car exploded. Flames went everywhere and it literally killed a piece inside of Carmilla, to know that the little girls mother was not going to be there anymore. It was from that day on that Carmilla made a promise to herself to look out for the girl. That day was the reason that Carmilla still found it hard to transform into the cat form, it reminded her of that day, it reminded her that she should have tried to rescue the others too, it reminded her that-.

Carmilla was interrupted by a soft noise.

“ Carmilla?” She looked up and saw Laura with tired eyes. She was sitting up in the bed and her face still had a pattern on it from the pillow.

“ Cupcake.” Carmilla tried to put her thoughts on the back burner and focus her attention to the other girl.

“ Are you really a vampire?”

“ Get straight to the hard hitting questions, don’t ya?”

Laura didn’t say anything.

“ Yea, I am.” It still sickened Carmilla to even admit that to herself. She had always hated that about herself. She would give anything to be human again.

“ And you saved me from the accident that day?” Carmilla watched as Laura began to sit up straighter.

“ Yeah, I did.” Carmilla looked down at her hands. She hated not feeling confidant, she hated not being in control, but she made a promise to herself that she would protect Laura at all costs, she had to go through this with her.

“ Then why didn’t you save my mother?”

Carmilla watched as tears started to escape Laura’s eyes. They were then interrupted by Lafontaine who wanted to show them the bubbling mixture they had created in the kitchen while they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any questions/thoughts/comments, leave them at my Tumblr (annditscarmilla) and I'll respond!  
> Thank you


End file.
